


Safe And Sound

by flickawhip



Category: Wish Me Luck (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff from the RP archive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Sound

Liz had barely paused to let people get out of her way, pushing her way forward out of the station, finding it all too easy to cross the road and find her way to Faith's door. The phone-call from one of Faith's colleagues had been enough to spur her onwards. 

She all but broke into a run now, pushing forwards again, it didn't take long for her to unlock Faith's door, entering and pausing to push the door shut and lock it, turning her gaze to the stairs, following the sounds of sobbing even as she made her way up to Faith's bedroom, finding the woman sat alone, sobbing and shivering. 

"Faith?"

She couldn't help but settle beside the woman, stroking her hair gently. 

"What happened?"  
Faith tried to speak but no words came out...only tears which streamed from her eyes.... but no sobs came from her. She was numb emotionally, unable to physically speak or make any noise...but her eyes still wept for what she had lost. A letter was lying in Faith's lap and, since she could clearly not bring herself to speak, Liz picked it up, reading it carefully. A soft sigh of understanding coming from her without much warning. She had sensed that Faith needed comfort and she had pulled the other woman into her lap, allowing her to cry silently. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."  
Faith, dully aware she was being hugged, limply put her arms around Liz's neck. Liz had nestled closer, stroking Faith's hair gently before kissing her cheek, her voice gentle. 

"Want me to stay?"  
Faith nodded though there was little to no emotion in the gesture. Liz smiled softly, stroking Faith's cheek gently free of tears again. Her words were sweet even as she tucked Faith into bed, settling beside her. 

"Get some sleep sweetheart, I'm right here."  
Faith settled down to sleep. 3 Hours Later however, Faith sat up screaming. Liz woke instantly, moving to gently hush Faith, pulling her closer and acknowledging how nervous and distraught Faith was, rocking her gently and stroking her hair, allowing Faith to burrow closer, her voice soft and sweet. 

"Shhh, Faith, shhh sweetheart, it's okay, it's going to be okay now.... shhh."  
Faith whimpered and let herself be rocked back and forth. Liz purred softly, an attempt to comfort Faith further, her lips brushing Faith's forehead gently. 

"That's it darling, just relax."  
Faith murred softly, sleepily. Liz smiled softly, stroking Faith's hair gently, kissing her sweetly, offering no pressure, just warmth and comfort. 

"Good girl."  
Faith snuggled into Liz slightly, seeking warmth. Despite being usually strong and brave she had never really expected to lose her husband and sons. Liz purred softly at her now, reassuringly calm and loving. 

"Think you can sleep sweetheart?"  
Faith nodded. Liz smiled and tucked her in. Faith settled back to sleep, but 2 hours later, Faith stirred in her sleep her face grimacing she woke up looked around, sighed softly and then snuggled closer to the still sleeping Liz. It wasn’t her husband, but it was someone who loved her, for now that was more than enough.


End file.
